50 Maneiras de Ganhar e Perder Alguém
by Odd Ellie
Summary: 50 Drabbles, 50 Ships dos personagens de Buffy: The Vampire Slayer e Angel The Series
1. Cordelia & Xander

**50 Maneiras de Ganhar e Perder Alguém **

**01. Cordelia & Xander **

Não devia ser assim. Caras como ele não deviam quebrar o coração de garotas como ela. Então tenta agir como se esse não fosse o caso.

Parece funcionar já que ouve algumas garotas na escola comentando que haviam passado por ele choramingando dizendo que ela nunca o havia amado pra valer. Cordelia acha isso bom porque provava mais uma vez que Xander nunca a havia conhecido de verdade.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Illyria & Wesley

_N/A : Se passa durante a quinta temporada de Angel_

**02. Illyria & Wesley **

Illyria podia sentir que nele havia desejo por aquele corpo embora ele quisesse que esse não fosse o caso.

Wesley não é cuidadoso ou gentil com ela quando a leva para sua cama. Com Fred ele seria, com Fred ele sempre havia sido. Mas ela não era Fred e nem mesmo em momentos como aquele ele conseguia se esquecer disso.

Ela pode ver também que ele sentia algo por ela. Algo forte. Não amor é claro mas ainda assim algo grande.

Ela queria amor, embora não conseguisse entender direito o porque, mas estava disposta a se contentar com ódio, e pelo que havia observado era tudo que iria receber.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Anya & Spike

_N/A : Se passa durante a sexta temporada de Buffy._

**03. Anya & Spike **

Aconteceu mais porque precisava de uma distração, algo simples e genérico que fizesse com que seus pensamentos sobre um certo moreno desaparecerem por algumas horas, e o loiro sentado na cadeira ao lado da dela parecia que ia servir bem para isso.

No meio da noite com ele já deitado naquela mesa com ela Anya pensou que talvez ele viesse a ser um pouco mais do que uma distração, mas já era tarde demais para ela se importar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	4. Faith & Wesley

**04. Faith & Wesley **

Ela flertava com ele, como ela fazia com todo mundo e Wesley sabia, era a forma básica de comunicação dela em algumas situações, mais um mecanismo de defesa que a Slayer havia criado, mas ainda assim as possibilidades que aquela forma de comunicação trazia fazia com que ele se sentisse desconfortável.

Havia regras quanto a esse tipo de coisa por um motivo. E não era apenas quanto a ser o seu Watcher (embora isso já fosse uma razão mais do que o suficiente). Seu pai havia lhe avisado para tomar cuidado com garotas como ela. Ela tem um desejo pela morte mas adora se sentir viva, ela vai atrás de algo tão facilmente quanto vai embora. E Wesley sabia que aquele era um bom conselho porque essa garota poderia acabar com ele em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Nos últimos anos ele havia quebrado algumas das regras de conduta que havia aprendido na academia do conselho, mas não aquela, nunca aquela. Mesmo que soubesse que talvez isso fosse mais por um senso de autopreservação do que por sua conduta moral.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	5. Anya & Cordelia

**05. Anya & Cordelia **

Anya costumava pensar em Cordelia Chase como aquela que tinha feito o pedido que tinha destruído a sua vida. Depois como aquela que tinha feito o desejo que havia começado a sua nova vida. Depois do casamento, o que não tinha acontecido, só conseguia se lembrar dela como aquela com quem ela devia ter aprendido a sua lição, que Xander Harris havia a magoado como um dia havia machucado a outra garota. Algumas coisas nunca mudam, mas Cordelia mudou.

As vezes Anya queria que ela lhe ensinasse como fazer isso também.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	6. Angel, Buffy & Spike

**06. Angel, Buffy & Spike **

Eles não tinham a tendência a concordar sobre muitas coisas, principalmente quando se tratava da Slayer. Mas ambos sabiam que a amar era como ir para a guerra, você nunca volta o mesmo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	7. Cordelia & Doyle

_N/A : Se passa durante a primeira temporada de Angel _

**07. Cordelia & Doyle **

Doyle nas últimas semanas havia começado a suspeitar que Cordelia poderia vir a ser o grande amor de sua vida. O que ele não suspeita é que isso seria verdade porque não teria tempo de encontrar outro.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	8. Angel & Faith

**08. Angel & Faith **

No fim eles decidiram que seriam melhores como apenas amigos.

Amigos que ficam se encarando afetuosamente toda vez que estão no mesmo cômodo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	9. Buffy & Riley

**09. Buffy & Riley **

Ele havia aceitado que enquanto estivesse com ela temeria toda que ela sorrisse pra ele estaria escondendo alguma coisa, e que quando olhasse nos seus olhos ela provavelmente está pensando sobre outra pessoa.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	10. Faith & Xander

**10. Faith & Xander**

"Você se lembra da época em que você gostava de mim ?" ela pergunta em um tom entretido depois de ter bebido um pouco demais.

"Não" ele responde.

Ele está falando a verdade.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	11. Angel & Spike

**11. Angel & Spike **

Uma longa vida significa uma longa lista de atos estúpidos, e Angel já sabe qual deve ser o primeiro item dessa lista para sempre.

Era comum para Angel se sentir atormentado por algumas decisões que Angelus havia tomado. Mas havia uma que ele não o atormentava mas ainda assim o deixava perplexo, porque não conseguia compreender como em algum momento de sua longa existência ele havia decido que transar com Spike era uma boa ideia.

Bem isso não era completamente verdade já que se lembrava perfeitamente da sequencia de eventos : Darla e Dru tinham saído sem eles de novo, e com o Drácula ainda por cima, eles estavam entediados, e um pouco rejeitados e já dizendo há mais de uma hora como eles não precisavam delas (ambos sabiam que não era verdade até mesmo quando diziam tais frases) e acabou acontecendo. Mas ainda era irritante.

Angel sabe que Spike jamais vai esquecer aquilo, e principalmente ele jamais vai deixar que ele esqueça.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	12. Angel & Kate

**12. Angel & Kate **

Em algumas noites não conseguia deixar de pensar que se as circunstancias fossem só um pouquinho diferentes o que eles tinham podia ter sido completamente diferente.

Em outro mundo eles poderiam ter sido amigos.

Em outro mundo ele poderia tê-la amado.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	13. Giles & Spike

**13. Giles & Spike**

"Então velho está pronto pra voltar pra sua rotinazinha doméstica chata agora que eu não vou mais ficar lá na sua casa ?" Spike perguntou.

"Desistir do sonho de ter você dormindo no meu sofá a tarde toda e comendo todas as batatinhas da dispensa vai ser difícil, mas eu acredito que no fim eu vou conseguir superar"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	14. Angel, Faith & Spike

_N/A : Mais ou menos AU. _

**14. Angel, Faith & Spike**

Havia poucas áreas que Faith podia se gabar de ser superior a Buffy, e a primeira que sempre lhe ocorria era que ela podia até não ser uma expert em relacionamentos, mas pelo menos ela não namorava vampiros, ela os matava.

Mas a questão é que ir a missões com Angel e Spike era algo pra sua surpresa que acabou gostando de fazer bem mais do que havia suposto que gostaria. Se encaixava no grupo deles bem mais do que jamais seria capaz de se encaixar com os Scoobies de Sunnydale. O hotel que Angel havia conseguido recuperar não era nada mal e apesar de um pouco infantis as vezes era divertido ver os dois vampiros discutindo sobre a outra Slayer.

Faith ainda não namora vampiros, mas as vezes os escuta recitando poesias bem ruins no quarto ao lado do dela de madrugada e cantando Barry Manilow no chuveiro pela manhã.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	15. Buffy & Giles

**15. Buffy & Giles**

A Slayer era a coisa mais importante para o Conselho, ela serviria para continuar a missão, essa era uma boa racionalização que Giles costumava fazer para explicar porque ninguém em sua vida jamais havia significado tanto para ele quanto ela. Mas no entanto foi uma desculpa que cada vez começou a soar mais falsa até para si mesmo. Principalmente agora, haviam centenas, talvez até milhares de Slayers espalhadas pelo mundo, todas carregando a missão e no aeroporto vendo ela indo ao seu encontro após voltar ela é a pessoa mais importante na sua vida, ela sempre foi.

A abraçar é como uma oração sendo atendida, é como poder respirar direito de novo. Também sempre havia sido assim.

"Então o que você tem feito ?" ela pergunta.

_Esperando por você_ ele pensa mas responde alguma outra coisa propositalmente casual e da um sorriso breve.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	16. Cordelia & Wesley

**16. Cordelia & Wesley **

Cordelia era estranhamente afeiçoada a aquele que era provavelmente o pior beijo que ela já tinha trocado com alguém. Beijar Wesley havia sido estranho, e um pouco constrangedor, e ela não mudaria por nada nesse mundo.

Perceber que não havia nenhum tipo de química romântica entre eles os deixou confortáveis um com o outro de um jeito que normalmente demorava anos para se chegar. Um beijo horrível, o começo de uma bela amizade.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	17. Fred & Gunn

**17. Fred & Gunn **

Não estava destinado a durar. E não havia durado. Mas a verdade é que se voltassem no tempo em que a pequena esperança de romance havia começado a surgir entre eles fariam novamente as mesmas escolhas.

Porque isso trouxe algo para as suas vidas.

Algo doce.

Algo que a vida em L.A. cercado por vampiros nunca havia dado a ele.

Algo que Pylea tinha tirado dela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	18. Angel & Fred

**18. Angel & Fred**

O herói salva a garota dos monstros e eles beijam. Parecia perfeito nas histórias que seus pais lhe contavam na sua infância no Texas e ainda parecia perfeito quando Angel a salvou em Pylea.

Mas ela não era a única garota que o herói havia salvado aquele dia, e não houve nenhum beijo no final do dia ou depois, porque ele amava Cordy, mesmo que ele próprio não tivesse percebido isso ainda.

Mas tudo bem, não dava pra não torcer para que ele e Cordy ficassem juntos no final. E ser salva era o suficiente.

E aos poucos se tornar uma heroína como ele era muito melhor.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	19. Buffy & Faith

_N/A : Narrado em segunda pessoa. Faith-centric_

**19. Buffy & Faith **

Transar com ela sente como lutar na maior parte do tempo, ela não se preocupa em esconder a sua agressividade com você, você tem certeza que com Angel ou Riley ela nunca agiria assim, embora você acredite que talvez tenha sido desse jeito também com Spike.

Uma vez você pensou que lutar com B sentia como se fosse uma dança, uma corte dos tempos antigos que aparecia naqueles filmes bobos de época que sua mãe costumava gostar de ver. Outra vez que era como um jogo que ninguém do mundo teria realmente a capacidade de entender as regras a não ser vocês duas, em retrospecto você concluiu que isso era uma estupidez porque se tornou óbvio que nem você nem ela tem ideia de quais são as regras realmente.

Transar com ela parece com uma luta. Lutar com ela parece uma dança. E amá-la sente como se fosse uma guerra.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	20. Anya & Xander

**20. Anya & Xander **

Anya achava que as vezes Xander esquecia. As vezes ele falava como se ela fosse um bebê pela sua interpretação literal das coisas, ou por ser tão direta quanto ao que queria, da maneira que ela via os outros é que eram estranhos afinal clareza era a chave de toda boa comunicação.

Ela tinha certeza que ele esquecia o quão velha ela era, como ela tinha visto milênios daquele planeta, que ela tinha mais experiência que todos eles juntos, que ela se lembrava como era sentir o poder correndo por seu corpo e a satisfação de trazer justiça na forma de vingança ao mundo, e como agora tudo que lhe restava eram algumas poucas décadas, o quão cruel demais tudo aquilo era.

Anya as vezes queria poder esquecer também.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
